Pope County, Minnesota
Pope County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population is 11,236. Its county seat is Glenwood6.Three votes decided who won Pope County in the 2004 U.S. presidential election. History Pope County was identified by the state legislature in 1862, and named for John Pope, a General in the Union Army who had earlier worked as a surveyor in the area. For several years the area was still administered as a part of Stearns County. Finally on September 4, 1866, the county was organized at Stockholm. Later that year the county seat was moved from Stockholm to Glenwood. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,858 km² (717 sq mi). 1,736 km² (670 sq mi) of it is land and 122 km² (47 sq mi) of it (6.57%) is water. Major Highways Adjacent counties *Douglas County (north) *Stearns County (east) *Kandiyohi County (southeast) *Swift County (south) *Stevens County (west) *Grant County (northwest) Demographics data.]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,236 people, 4,513 households, and 3,064 families residing in the county. The population density was 6/km² (17/sq mi). There were 5,827 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (9/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.85% White, 0.20% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.18% from other races, and 0.50% from two or more races. 0.51% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 38.8% were of Norwegian and 31.6% German ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 4,513 households out of which 29.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.00% were married couples living together, 5.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.10% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 24.80% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 23.10% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 21.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 96.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,633, and the median income for a family was $42,818. Males had a median income of $30,452 versus $20,511 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,032. About 5.80% of families and 8.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.40% of those under age 18 and 12.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † Brooten is in Stearns County, but a small part extends into Pope County. External links *Pope County government’s wepages ---- Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Pope County, Minnesota